Nhildaerril
|- |Portrait Download |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Race | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Drow |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Male |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 132 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 5'6" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 87 lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | White |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eye Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Crimson |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Skin Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Obsidian |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Class | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Rogue |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Left Handed or Right Handed | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Ambidextrous |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Favored Weapon(s) | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Longbow, short sword. |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Current Residence | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | N/A |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Deity | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Faithless |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Gamespy Account | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Irijifijimiji |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Character background and history The early years of Nhildaerril are largely unknown and foggy. He can't remember much of it and he couldn't care any less about it. A child abandoned, yet survived found his way into the hands of a number of people who are now known as the House Jaerle in the infamous underground metropolis known as Menzoberranzan. It was 25 Mirtul, 1248 DR when he was born - the Year of the Cockatrice under the Sign of the Serpent. Those that now go as Jaerle for their House, didn't always so. They were people from various Houses and individuals who followed a houseless path distinguished by one common trait, the faith of Vhaeraun. They were banished, driven away from the city and taken for heretics for betraying Lloth, thousands of them. Nhildaerril had seen 74 years until then and had also received training and tutoring as a future scout, spy or an assassin. It was still too early for him to face what lurks depths of the Underdark. Nevertheless he was not among who didn't survive the trip. They passed through the area that is known as The Labyrinth before reaching the ruined deep gnome village of Blingdenstone that led into sections of Cormanthor through portals that were once inaccessible due to Myth Drannor's powerful mythal. House Jaerle as they are known now, moved around the abandoned areas of the Elven Court, hoping to take over the Elves' orignal mythals and wards, then use the Elven Magic to keep out Elves and other Drow alike. After the House had settled down in the ruined fort of Minauthkeep, Nhildaerril, although more experienced due to the journey, continued to obtain his area of prestige until the age of maturity had been reached. Perhaps the treacherous nature of the Drow or the yearning for absolute freedom to act as he pleases, led him to abandon the House and leave them to their doings. He left all his belongings taking only a sack of coin, some essentials to cover himself and a blade so the act of treason would be questionable - if they cared that much of him, at all. Finding a right moment, he set off to make a trail of his own in this strange and peculiar world on the surface. Birthday and Star Sign Born 25 Mirtul, 1248 DR. Year of the Cockatrice Born under the Sign of the Serpent and with 1st Qtr Selūne under the sign of the Star Those born under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. Those born with Selūne under the Star are courageous, energetic, impetuous and determinded to make their own way in the world. Self-reliant and adventurous, they love taking risks and are tenacious workers. Affectionate and charming, they inspire great loyalty in others. Category:PC